Problem: Rewrite ${(6^{-9})(6^{4})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
${ (6^{-9})(6^{4}) = 6^{-9+4}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-9})(6^{4})} = 6^{-5}} $